A Different Reality
by Aurum Rex
Summary: Alternate Universe. What happens if Dumbledore is the dark lord, Tom Riddle is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Potters are the dark lord's loyal supporters, and Draco is the-boy-who-lived? Well only one way to find out then.


A Different Reality

Summary: AU What happens if Dumbledore is the dark lord, Tom Riddle is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Potters are the dark lord's loyal supporters, and Draco is the-boy-who-lived? Well only one way to find out then.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? Well... I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Prologue:

This was supposed to be my happy 4th Birthday. My parents planned a simple party in the Malfoy manor involving my favorite people in the world (aside from my parents of course) Aunt Bella and her husband uncle Rodolphus. A shame that that was the day the Dark Lord decided to kill me.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Draco" Cheers erupted inside the decorated dining area as I placed myself near the heavenly chocolate cake.

"Make a wish Drakey" My mother told me before I blew out the candles. I thought really hard on what I should wish for. I didn't get to finish my wish because a moment later the alarm triggered and the powerful wards of the Malfoy manor shattered like delicate glass.

Fear was in everyone's eyes as all moves frantically; my father calling the house elves to protect the house, my uncle going out to scout ahead, my aunt tearfully going out to the floo in order to ask for help, and my mother carrying me to my bedroom telling me to hide.

I didn't move from where my mother left me. I couldn't move I was so afraid. I think I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard some yells below. I could hear my father and uncle both shouting curses back to the intruders. I run to the door, I want to help, I want to see them. But the door was locked, my mum must have put it there to keep me in, then I heard fast footsteps going nearer to me.

I'm so afraid; my heart is moving so fast. I quickly hide under my bed as the footsteps now seem directly behind the door. Then the door opened, my breathing seemed to stop. I now hear footsteps but I can't see where it was coming from. Then I hear something that made relief wash over me. "Draco? Draco its mummy." My mother was here, it must be over. I grin happily as I step out from under my bed and meet my mother in a warm embrace. "Is it over mummy?" I ask with hope filled eyes. "No honey, but don't worry it will be over soon. It will all be over soon."

Then my mother grabs me a bit roughly and I fall backwards. I look at my mother confusedly "Mummy?" but I was afraid to say more when I saw the murderous look on my mother. This woman could not possibly be my mother. But where's my mother, what have they done to her. Before the imposter could do anything, I heard a shout erupt from the end of the room "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

There was no mistaking it this time. That was the voice of my mum, my real mum. I was her, I was going to be safe, she would take me away from here. I felt my feet carry me closer to my mother, I was almost to her side, I can almost feel her warm embrace. Almost.

"Avada Kedavra." Two words, those two words changed my whole life. I didn't see the green light come close to me but mother pushed me away from it. She was hit and she fell lifeless. Time seemed to stop. My vision blurred, I can't seem to comprehend what happened. I go to her fallen form and call out "Mum?" no response "MUMMMMYYY!" nothing at all.

I heard laughter behind me, horrifying menacing laughter. I turn around and see a long silver beard and an elderly face, the man who killed my mother. "Shame, Narcissa used to be one of the brightest witch I have taught. Oh well. Now little boy, don't cry, you will be with your mother shortly." And with that the man uttered the killing curse to once again, and the last thing I saw before the green light hit me were his terrifying purple eyes.

The first thing I was when I woke up was the bright lights and white walls. I look around and I see aunt Bella's tear stricken eyes. She notices me awake, "Draco!" she cries in an earsplitting scream. "Thank goodness you're awake; you've been out for hours. Oh, I can't stand myself for leaving them. I should have stayed. I should have helped. I should ha-"She stopped her frantic rambling when her tears and sobs chocked her.

A mediwitch came in because of the loud noise and sees that I am is awake. "Mrs. Lestrange, I advise you to go out for a moment we will just check on Mr. Malfoy here." She grabbed the sobbing woman but she just screamed. "No don't, Don't take him away from me, I'll stay please don't let me part from him!" She refused to let go of her nephew. "Please Mrs. Lestrange, it will just be for a moment, this is very important." When she refused to budge, the mediwitch had no choice but to call on others to drag my sobbing aunt away.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" The mediwitch asked me when my aunt was out of the room. "I don't really know, I guess I'm a little dizzy." I answer truthfully. "Did anything bad happen to me?" I ask the mediwitch.

"Don't worry my child, you're alright. Well, other than that odd scar on your forehead, everything is all right." I immediately reach my hand up and noticed that my forehead is bandaged. "Oh, don't worry it's nothing a little magic can't fix, but I daresay the scar cannot be erased. Well Mr. Malfoy, I guess you're ready to move out now. Please try not to tire yourself too much, I have given your medical prescriptions to your aunt. Now run along now I before your aunt worries more about you." She helps me out and I run to my aunt and hug her.

"Where are my mum and dad?" I ask aunt Bella. She looked sad and close to tears again "I'm sorry Draco, I tried everything, I really did. We came too late. I'm sorry Draco." I feel myself crying too. "Oh, don't cry Draco, you'll be with me, you'll be safe, don't cry." She pulls me into a warm embrace, and we just cried.

"Well Draco, it's still your birthday today, do you want to go somewhere?"

Wow, it's still my birthday. I thought about where I would want to go. Then it hit me. "Yes, I want to go home."

Aunt Bella frowned. "Draco, are you sure about this? We can just go to somewhere else."

"No aunt Bella, I want to go HOME!" I shouted the last part but I don't care, I just want to go back home.

"Well okay, grab hold of me Draco." I did what I was told and we apparated to Malfoy manor. It looked just the same from the outside except that the front door was now hanging from the hinges. I ran inside and search everywhere for my mum and dad. I ended up in the kitchen where hours ago we were just having fun there celebrating my birthday and I cried.

I look up and see my cake; it's amazing that it's still in one piece. I see the matchbox beside it grab a matchstick and light the candle. "I wish my parents where here." Then I blew the candle and cried some more.

* * *

Thanks for viewing... So what do you think? Should I continue it or is it garbage? ... I'm also thinking about the possibility of making it a Harry Potter Draco Malfoy slash. Tell me if you agree on making it like that. Again thank you.


End file.
